prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC32
is the 32nd episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 518th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Iona agrees to go out on a date with a school mate but unsure of her own feelings, she awkwardly attempts to show him the smile everyone has began to show interest in. Summary Megumi, Hime, and Yuko try to awaken the power of the Shining Make Dresser to unlock their Innocent forms, though Ribbon and Glasan keep telling them that they will appear once their innocent feelings peak. The girls try to convince Iona to help them, and she makes some cute faces in front of the mirror. But after asking her to do it again she finds herself unable. At school, the Cures keep trying to get Iona to smile like she did, but it doesn't work. Meanwhile, Seiji and a classmate, Yuya, discuss Iona and how she's been smiling more lately. Noticing how interested Yuya seems to be in her, Seiji suggests that he asks her out. Hime is still trying to get Iona to show her an earnest smile when Yuya approaches to speak to her. Hime wishes to see what is going on and trails behind them, along with a curious Megumi and Yuko. Yuya introduced himself and admits to being interested in Iona, then asks her to join him on a date. Iona hesitates, unsure of how to respond and he allows her to think it over first. She returns to her friends and they remark on how her smile has suddenly made her popular, then recommend she takes Yuya up on his offer. She remains unsure as she hasn't been in love before and doesn't think its such a good idea, even asking Blue about how Cures are forbidden from falling in love; but he doesn't reply to her. Hime contacts Seiji via the Cure Line to get to Yuya and they get Seiji to arrange the date. He suggests they head to the zoo and both agree to it, although Iona is nervous. Meanwhile, Namakelder and Hosshiwa were talking about how bittersweet and disastrous love is, and Namakelder goes to try and get rid of it. Back at the embassy, Iona was getting ready for her date, using some PreCards to give her a girly dress, and Hime did her makeup. Iona admits she was still nervous and soon takes off. At the zoo, everyone is enjoying themselves and they leave Iona and Yuya alone. Yuya asks her which particular animal she likes, and they start looking around. Iona is frightened by the hippopotamus due to its large mouth, but admires the gentle eyes of the giraffe- even feeling one of them. Then they went to park to play with the frisbee. Iona is not sure how to play it, but Yuya said to aim for the sun to help, and it worked. After they finish Iona finds she is unable to confess anything, but she has enjoyed herself on their date. Yuya admits that he was worried she wasn't, and she slowly starts realizing how being in love feels like. Yuya said she even smiles more often, which flusters her. She then goes to buy ice cream when Namakelder appears before Yuya and tells him that that he pressed his feelings for her too hard and that he did not need love, so he turned Yuya into a basketball Saiark. Iona returns with a couple ice cream cones when Namakelder showed her that Yuya was trapped, surprising her and soon angering her. She and the others transform and begin to battle, but they find themselves too weak to stand up to the monster. Fortune tries to fight it herself in an attempt to save Yuya, but it knocks her into the ground. Namakelder tells Fortune that once she has fallen in love, it was all over and that she would be led on. However, the other Cures say that it is impossible to stop these feelings of true love, and Fortune admits that while she doesn't know very much about love, she must protect Yuya. Her desire to do so causes the Shining Make Dresser to react and reward her with her new Innocent Form. With a new resolve, Iona changes and uses Emerald Illusion to trap the Saiark before reverting back to Cure Fortune to defeat it with Happiness Big Bang and free Yuya. Iona wanted to apologize Yuya for fleeing, but he also apologizes to her for pushing her too much. He admits that he never disliked her, but cared about her a lot and loved that she was suddenly becoming more happy. They continue to play the frisbee, with Megumi, Hime and Yuko gladly seeing them get along. Major Events *Iona uses her Innocent Form for the first time and performs Emerald Illusion. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Sword (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Hosshiwa *Namakelder *Saiark Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Kaidou Yuya Trivia *Cure Sword says the anniversary message at the beginning. *'PreCards debuted:' Cure Fortune's Innocent Form cards. *On the PreCard, Fortune has a LovePreBrace though she does not own one anymore. Though, this is probably because all four Cures share the same Innocent form cards, and since Lovely, who has a LovePreBrace, is the main Cure, all Cures are shown wearing one as a result. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes